Cliffside
"I tell ya', never seen anythin' like it. Right off the edge of a cliff, can you believe it!" -A random Caravan leader. Cliffside was a building complex that was located right on the edge of the Grand Canyon. History Before the Great War Cliffside had been originally called Cliffview Terrace Lodge before the Great War of 2077. A billionaire from the Northwest had managed to invest some of his money into building this luxurious lodge off the side of a cliff on the Grand Canyon in 2047, an idea which made government safety inspectors shivered at the thought of it. Many other buildings were built farther away from the edge, but the crowning jewel of the Terrace was the main building (Skywalk Lodge); which supported a large open party area and a skywalk. Many rich people throughout the southwest came to the lodge to relax for their summer or winter vacations while enjoying the vast and beautiful view of the park. Though the National Park Service was against the building of the lodge from the beginning, it quickly found that visitations and donations increased after the Terrace was built. So, both sides eventually won in the end after the building of the lodge. Then, during the 2050s and 2060s; the Lodge began to lose business. More and more companies frantically searching for resources began to bribe government officials so that they could mine the precious elements out of the Grand Canyon. The many rich visitors of Cliffview Terrace began not to come to the Lodge, which drained money out of Marcus Wells' pocket as he tried to keep his Lodge stable. Despite his efforts, Wells had to shut the lodge in 2069 after years of giving money to it. The Great War Months before the Great War started, a group of drifters from the South West occupied the old Cliffview Terrace Lodge as a home. It turned out to be a very nice place for the drifters, as it still had some furniture in the rooms and a perfect view of the Canyon and the other sites around it.. When the bombs fell, the drifters were safe from both the explosions and the fallout inside the buildings, but they were not safe from the radiation. Many of the drifters died of radiation and starvation, while others managed to turn into both Ghouls and Feral Ghouls. Post-War The New Settlers. In the 2090s, a group of wandering Wastelanders managed to find Cliffview Terrace after traveling around the wastes for months. The Wastelanders quickly quickly killed the ghouls of Cliffview Terrace, and began to make their new home in the old Lodge. The Wastelanders found that the housing at the Cliffview Terrace was excellent, even if there was dust and debris on the floor. The group then renamed the Lodge into Cliffview Terrace, since they were astounded by the many walkways and porches that jutted out into the Canyon. Throughout the 2100s and the 2110s, the group of Wastelanders began to become very isolated from strangers; thinking that these new strangers would do to the recent inhabitants of Cliffview like what the recent inhabitants did to the ghouls. Quickly, the Cliffview dwellers began to scavenge for any weapons and resources they could find, or steal, from the wasteland. After they found all that needed, the Cliffview dwellers went back to their settlement and went back into hiding. Soon, the Cliffview dwellers began to get a mythological cloak for their existence as they began to attack trade routes to the West Coast. Caravan's would talk about how mysterious mask-wearing men would literally climb the cliffs like acrobats, and shoot rifles at the Caravan's with an extreme accuracy. Wanderers and explorers would come back with the same stories, and would often make tall-tales about the Cliffview dwellers; saying that they were giants or sorcerers. With most of the population scared to come into the Cliffview dweller's territory, the dwellers lived a somewhat peaceful lifestyle over the years. A combination of farming and attacking caravan gave the dwellers enough food to live peacefully on the near and on the cliffs of the Grand Canyon. The group would eventually become almost like Tribals, with a Chief being the leader over the whole group. Conflicts The Cliffview tribals received reports from their scouts about a new group that had entered the Canyon around Spring of 2141. Chief Flying Eagle listened in fascination as the scouts told how the new group had managed to build wooden homes in the Canyon below, and had begun fishing the Colorado River. Flying Eagle, fearing that the new settlers would bring uncessesary attention to the Cliffside people, ordered his men to attack the new settlers. Early one night in July of 2141, a group of Cliffside dwellers climbed down the side of the cliffs and ambushed the camp set up near the river, killing all but one settler that had managed to get away. Chief Flying Eagle was furious at how his tribals could miss one man and yet kill everyone else in the settlement, and his anger would prove true. The survivor of the Cliffside dwellers began telling the people he had met on his way about demons who had crawled the face of the Grand Canyon and had slaughtered nearly all of the wastelanders near the Colorado River. This sent waves of both rumors and legends through the wasteland about the Cliffside people, bringing the "uncessary attention" that Chief Flying Eagle feared. Small mercenary teams were sent into the Grand Canyon to hunt the "demons", and would never return. Layout ﻿Entrance Colorado Lodge El Dorado Lodge Skywalk Lodge Pathway Category:Locations Category:Post-War Settlements